


I can't title for shit but heres this ig

by myprettyparanoia



Series: rrrrrr poems and stuffs [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Sad, its a bit sad ngl, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettyparanoia/pseuds/myprettyparanoia
Summary: basically just a poem about writer's block
Series: rrrrrr poems and stuffs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205123
Kudos: 2





	I can't title for shit but heres this ig

**Author's Note:**

> had to do this for school  
> figured I liked it enough for the internet to see lmao  
> anyhow enjoy!  
> 사랑해!!  
> ~❄️

Theres something at the tip of your tongue  
That you cant quite taste  
So you put pen to paper  
To write what is yet unsung  
A lick of verse that urges to not be put to waste  
But why such a labor  
To write a fleeting thought  
A never-ending battle,  
Forever fought  
This is the woe of a poet


End file.
